


i want to hold you like you're mine

by lydiasage



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Build, elias and jonas are still good friends, elias is gross sorry if anyone's an elias fan, i swear its gonna be a coffeeshop au it just needs some time, jonas and eva are still together, starts at the beginning of season 3 with some minor changes, this won't follow season 3's plot at all though!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiasage/pseuds/lydiasage
Summary: Isak and Even are both lonely in very different ways.Or, the one where Even keeps saving Isak.





	1. Chapter 1

Isak doesn’t trust many people. Sometimes he wishes this weren’t the case, that he could trust more easily, but he has Jonas and Eva and that’s all he really needs. He often ends up the third wheel between them but it doesn’t bother him like it used to. There was a time when seeing Jonas and Eva together would make Isak feel a pit in his stomach, low and painful and he thought that meant he was jealous of his best friend. Eva was beautiful after all; soft and sweet in a way that was uniquely her own, but Isak knew that wasn’t really the case no matter how much he wished it was. 

He didn’t think he was in love with Jonas, but he really liked him. More so than he’s liked anyone before, and when he finally accepted this information he wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. Ignoring it seemed to be the best course of action; it wasn’t like he could actually tell Jonas about his feelings. Even after the little stunt he pulled with telling Chris’ girlfriend about the kiss he shared with Eva, Isak was truly glad that Jonas and Eva worked things out and got back together. They were made for eachother and Isak could only hope that one day he would find someone to be in such harmony with. 

Isak didn’t trust many people besides Jonas and Eva but there were certain people he couldn’t ever dream of trusting: Elias being first on that list. It wasn’t that Isak was jealous of how much time Elias spent with Jonas, he didn’t mind that. But he really did not like it when Jonas invited Elias over when it was supposed to be just the two of them. He guessed that Jonas figured it was alright because it was just guys hanging out but there was something about Elias that unsettled Isak and he wished he could explain it to Jonas in a way that would make him understand. 

His presence was threatening, overwhelming in a way that had Isak avoiding eye contact even more than usual. That time during first year when Jonas invited Elias up to the cabin had been so terrible and Jonas and Eva didn’t even know. He supposed it was terrible for all three of them in different ways, but the constant quips about his sexuality from Elias was torture. There was something about the way Elias said things to Isak, almost like a challenge, as if he was daring him to say something back. Isak never did and he doubted that he would ever have the courage to. Elias’ dark eyes and cruel sneer would have Isak’s heart pounding and the blood rushing in his ears and he hated to admit it but he cowered in situations where he wished he would stand tall. 

Isak usually would go out of his way to avoid Elias if he could manage it, he made kind of a deal with himself: for every three times Jonas would ask him to hang out and Elias would be there he would say yes. At least he got to smoke with them, it didn’t completely make up for having to endure Elias’ jokes but the weed became almost like a filter to it and it didn’t bother him quite as much. Eva still hated the fact that Jonas and him smoked but if she didn’t see it she didn’t say anything. 

All this leads to Jonas, Elias, Mahdi, Magnus, and Isak chilling and smoking in Eva’s bathroom during a party. Isak really wasn’t in the mood to here in the first place but he’d already declined Jonas’ offer to hang three times so tonight he had to make an appearance. Isak was lounging in the tub, taking drags from the joint when it was his turn and casually listening to the boys’ conversation about girls. If you could call it a conversation that it. 

“I’m serious,” Magnus exclaimed. “I’m gonna get with Vilde, she was eyeing me all night, practically eye-fucking me!” 

Elias burst out laughing, “She was probably making fun of how desperate you are, man, she wouldn’t touch you with a 10 foot pole!” He started laughing again, Mahdi and Jonas cracking up to, and Isak gave an uncomfortable chuckle but looking at Magnus’ face he stopped. 

“She’s probably just waiting for you to approach her so she can make fun of how hopeless you are,” Elias chuckled, and took a drag off the joint before passing it to Mahdi who was sitting in the tub next to Isak. 

Everyone was quiet for a minute, and Isak knew Jonas well enough he could practically see the words forming in his mind before he said them. 

“ Oh, c’mon Elias, Vilde wouldn’t do that,” He let out a good-natured laugh before looking at Magnus who was standing by the sink glumly staring at the tiles on the wall. “Besides she has been looking at you quite a bit tonight, you should just try having a simple conversation with her first, girls like that.” 

And that’s why Isak really liked Jonas, he never had a bad word to say about anyone and he always stood up for his friends and made them feel better. Isak wasn’t in love with him but he did love him a lot, enough to wish that he could be more like him. He passed the joint to Jonas and gave Magnus a quick mischievous smile. “Maybe she’s just staring at you because your fly’s down.”  
“What?!” Magnus yelled, probably giving himself whiplash with how fast he looked down at his crotch.  
Isak burst out laughing as Magnus smack the snapback off his head.

“You’re such a dick, Isak, that wasn’t funny!” Magnus muttered, but there was a slight smile on his face. 

Suddenly Elias cleared his throat, looking irritated. “If you’re done being gay I’d like to talk about that hot first year, you know the one with short dark hair?” 

Mahdi let out a groan, falling farther back into the tub, “The one the looks like Natalie Portman? I’d do her if I had a chance. I heard she dated some 20 something year old model before.”  
“So?” Elias asked, “She won’t go for someone like that again, she’s tried it already, she probably wants something new.”

“Like what?” Magnus asked, curiosity prompting him to join the conversation again. 

“Like…” Elias trailed off before focusing his eyes on Isak. “Like Isak, probably. He’s have the best chance out of all of us.” 

“What?” Isak sputtered, coughing the smoke he just inhaled. “Why me?” 

“I just know girls. Me and Jonas are too handsome, and Magnus and Mahdi just aren’t confident enough for that kind of girl--”

“Oh fuck off,” Mahdi rolled his eyes and Magnus made a face at him. 

“--but Isak,” Elias gave them a look to be quiet, “would be perfect. Attractive enough without being threatening and aloof enough to not be boring.”

“Aloof,” Jonas snorted, “Sure, whatever you say, man.” 

Isak laughed nervously, but didn’t really know what to say and he didn’t like the way Elias was staring at him, like he was waiting for him to crack. He’d probably never see the girl though so he just gave him a lopsided smile and said, “Sounds good, I’d say you can talk me up to her too but I don’t need the help.”

Jonas started laughing again and Elias opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by the bathroom door swinging open to reveal, of course, Isak thought helplessly, the short-haired first year. 

“Speak of the devil…” Elias said under his breath, smirking. 

Isak couldn’t believe his luck, obviously he had something to prove now or Elias would never let him live this down. The girl had given the group of them a once-over before quickly starting to rummage through the bathroom’s cabinets, ignoring their presence. 

The boys all looked at Isak, waiting for him to say something. He cleared his throat. 

“You know, uh, who you look like?” He directed the question at the girl who spared him a quick glance before haughtily saying yes. He let out a breath.

“The little boy on Stranger Things. You know, Eleven? The girl who looks like a boy?”

The girl slowly turned around, some allergy medication in her hand, and gave him a look that could probably stop a man’s heart. “You’re so rude.” 

“No, she’s sweet!” He exclaimed. “If you’re into thirteen year old girls, that is.”  
She huffed, and gave him another dirty look before turning to leave the bathroom, the rest of the guys all cracking up around Isak but he quickly pulled himself out of the tub. 

“Wait, wait, I’m sorry! I’m an idiot. You’re very beautiful, I didn’t mean it.” Isak felt as if he might be overdoing it, but the girl turned, looking at him uncertainly. She gave the door one last look before practically shoving the pills into Isak’s face. 

“Do you know if these work?” 

Isak wrinkled his nose at them, was she serious? “This is Zyrtec? Allergy pills, they’ll just make you tired.” 

He handed them back to her, and she looked at them distastefully before Isak showed her the pills he had in his pocket, which were actually just over-the-counter painkillers he used for headaches, but he doubted she’d know the difference. 

“Do you want something that works?” She gave him a grin and went to grab one but Isak suggestively placed it on his tongue before she could. He raised his eyebrows, wondering if it would actually work, but this girl had no hesitations and their locker were locked together in a matter of seconds. 

He heard the other guys let out a groan, and he didn’t know if he was imagining it but he swears he could feel Elias’ eyes burning into the side of his head. It prompted him to act as into the kiss as he could, which the girl obviously appreciated as he hands started roaming down hi chest.  
After the guys left, Isak watched the door close out of the corner of his eyes. The show was over. 

He gently tried to separate himself from the girl but that made her think he had other ideas and she started to get down on her knees in front of him. His nervous laughter seemed to echo in the small room as he pulled away from her once again. She frowned and opened her mouth, probably to ask him what the fuck he was doing but the door opened once more and a blonde girl grabbed her by the arm. 

“Come on, Yousef is here!” She pulled her out door. 

The girl threw a quick, “I’m Emma!” over her shoulder as she left, giving him one last sultry smile.  
“I’m Isak,” he muttered to the empty bathroom and he leaned his head against the wall and wondered why he was doing this to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted this twice ajsgaja I apologize.... Let me know what you think! :) I hope Eskild comes off the way I wanted him to!

Living with Eskild was something one really couldn’t prepare for. Personal space and alone time appeared to be foreign concepts to him, which could be annoying but most of the time Isak found himself enjoying the company. Somehow Eskild managed to act like a mother, a friend, and a host all at the same time.

He would go from complaining about Isak’s room being “messy and simply disgusting, if you ask me” (Isak never did), to laying on his bed showing him pictures of boys, to worrying if Isak had enough blankets at night, all within the span of an hour.

Isak liked the attention though, and it was certainly better than living with his mother. The months he had spent alone in his childhood home with her before her sister had decided that treatment at a live-in facility would be the best course of action for her schizophrenia were the loneliest Isak had ever experienced.

Sometimes his mother wouldn’t even speak to him for a week at a time, she would just spend her days writing in the brown leather journal that she carried everywhere with her. Isak once looked through it when she was asleep, to see if he could catch some kind of glimpse into her mind, to maybe see fragments of the mother he remembered, but it was just filled with rantings he couldn’t understand no matter how hard he tried.

When he realized she was forgetting to eat and do basic things to take care of herself Isak had called his Aunt Camilla, not knowing who else to turn to. Jonas had been there for him through the hard times, the hardest being the week his father decided to leave him and his mother. He had known his mother was getting worse, the last couple years had been hard on her for reasons no one knew but his father abandoning them upturned any thought of her making progress.

Focusing on keeping his grades up in school and acting like things weren’t bothering him as much as they really were in front of his friends was so much harder than Isak had ever thought, and he knew he wasn’t even doing a very good job at it anyway. There was more than one occasion where he snapped at Mahdi or Magnus because he just couldn’t handle their teasing when he was mentally exhausted from taking care of his mother and everything else.

He hated to say it but he was more than relieved when Aunt Camilla took over and Isak got his life back again, and the fact that Noora was moving to London and there was soon to be an open room was exceptional timing. He didn’t know Noora very well himself, only had talked to her a handful of times probably, but Eva was really close with her and convinced her to talk to Eskild, her roommate, about it.

The moment Eskild caught a glimpse of Isak’s curly blonde head the arrangement was set. Isak wasn’t sure Eskild would let him leave even if he wanted to.

Linn was their other roommate but Isak didn’t know much about her. She kept to herself and she was pretty quiet, but Isak guessed she would probably say the same about him. She slept a lot during the day and she seemed to have a night job but he didn’t know what it could be. On the weekends though they would sometimes play video games together late at night when Isak was having trouble sleeping. It was therapeutic in a way and although they didn’t talk much the understanding between them was appreciated.

\---

On this particular weekend Isak was busy doing nothing productive. At all. He was just trying to catch up on his sleep because he’d been having trouble with it the past week and was still recuperating mentally from a particularly taxing biology exam. The exam itself wasn’t that difficult, but Sana insisted that they study together for it which basically meant Isak cleared his schedule for a couple hours of arguing with her.

Eskild was not having any of Isak’s mood though.

There was another knock on his door, the same polite tap-tap-tap that had been happening every 10 minutes for the past two hours. Eskild was trying to get him out of the house. Isak groaned, rolling over over to his back and throwing an arm over his face.

“What is it, Eskild?” He yelled, muffled by his arm.

The door opened and Eskild’s head poked through, “Isak? I’m going to go to that new coffee place down the street, do you want to come with? Some fresh air would be good for you, you know.”

Isak sighed, he really didn’t feel like going out but he had a feeling Eskild would keep coming up with new ideas until something worked.

“Give me ten minutes,” Isak threw the blankets off of him and sat up slowly, resigned to the fact that he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep.

Eskild made a happy sound, “Make it 5 and coffee’s on me!” He shut the door quickly leaving Isak staring blankly at the wall willing himself to get up and change into something Eskild would deem appropriate to be seen with.

\---

It ended up taking Isak more than 5 minutes to get ready but he was soon walking down the street with Eskild, dressed warmly with a beanie and a thick scarf to battle the chilling wind.

Eskild was talking nonstop about the newest guy he was seeing while Isak made appropriate noises here and there to indicate he was listening, he wouldn’t be very good for conversation until he had his coffee.

“And then,” Eskild said dramatically. “His sister walked in on us! She didn’t even knock, how rude, and after she left I thought we were going to continue but he was just too embarrassed, although that was kind of cute in a way…”

He trailed off as they arrived at the coffee shop and Isak eyed the named of the place.

Burning Daylight Café

Isak wasn’t sure if he liked that or not, but when he walked through the door a little bell jingled and he was hit by the strong smell of espresso and he suddenly didn’t care if the name was good or not.

Eskild hummed in approval, “You smell that, Isak? That’s what the world smells like when you leave your room once in awhile.” Isak just rolled his eyes at him as they made their way to stand in line.

The café was pleasantly busy. Sometimes when there was too many people around it made Isak nervous, but there was only a couple people in line and few sitting at the little tables that lined the walls.

“Don’t you love the colors in here? Everything is so lush, everyone looks beautiful in these colors, we should do something like this in the flat, yeah?” Eskild gushed, and although Isak didn’t know much about decorating he did agree the atmosphere was really nice.

There were a lot of reds and ivories and golds, but it wasn’t overwhelming like Isak thought it would be. There also seemed to be some movie posters on the wall, along with some framed quotes and photographs he couldn’t identify from the distance. It was nice but it also seemed like a lot of work, but he guessed it was good for business.

“I think the flat is fine,” Isak admitted, taking a step forward as they moved up in line.

“Oh, Isak! We have to strive for more than fine! Although you probably don’t care because you’d look like an angel in any color. Some of us aren’t as lucky, Isak, really you have to be sensitive.”

Isak rolled his eyes again, but he still blushed slightly like he always did from Eskild’s compliments.

“An angel? Really?” He mumbled, as they moved up one more spot in line and he stared at the menu trying to decide between all of the sugary sweet drinks listed.  
“A moody angel, but an angel nothing less.” Eskild pinched his cheek and Isak blushed harder.

“Welcome to Burning Daylight! What can I get for you two?” A cheery voice interrupted the sarcastic comeback that Isak was about to say to Eskild.

Isak turned his focus to the speaker, and his mind went blank.

The boy was...ethereal. And Isak had never described anyone using that word. Between his soft blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, Isak was having trouble forming a sentence.

“Uh…I, um,” Isak sputtered before Eskild saved him.

“Poor boy is still half asleep, I swear, normally he can form multiple sentences all on his own,” Eskild patted his arm sympathetically. “We’ll have two of whatever is most popular!”

The boy laughed, which was the most beautiful laugh Isak had ever heard, his eyes crinkling in the corners from his wide smile. “Coming right up, it’ll be just a couple minutes. Names?”

He was asking both of them but his eyes were on Isak.

“Isak,” he said quickly, his voice pitched a little high. He cleared his throat, god he sounded eager. “Isak and Eskild,” he repeated in a more normal tone, hoping he wasn’t blushing again.

The boy, Isak’s eyes darted quickly to his nametag, Even, smiled again, “Alright then, Isak...and Eskild. That’ll be 27 kroner each.” He rung up on the register.

Isak reached for his wallet but Eskild tsked at him, “Don’t worry about it, angel boy, my treat!” He payed for both of them before grabbing Isak’s arm and practically dragging him to nearest table. Isak was still watching Even as he sat down and Eskild cleared his throat to get his attention.

Eskild was looking at him with a knowing smile.

“What?” Isak asked, annoyed, playing with end of his scarf and avoiding eye contact. He knew where this was going.

“You like him, and I must say Isak, you have fine taste. You’re both so pretty you would be perfect together.” Eskild grabbed Isak’s hands to stop him from fidgeting with the scarf. “Please let me be your wingman!”

“It’s not like that,” Isak protested weakly, stealing another glance at Even as he was making drinks behind the counter. Isak and Eskild had been the last people in line and Even was now talking with another employee.  
There was no use denying his intrigue with Even to Eskild though, he was like a dog with a bone. “I just find him...interesting.” He finished lamely.

“You find him interesting,” Eskild repeated, “That’s one short step away from in love compared to your normal interactions with other people.”

“Whatever, can we just drop it, please? You think everyone’s gay, anyway.” Isak had never told Eskild that he liked guys but it seemed to be unspoken between them.

“Sure, we can drop it,” Eskild agreed easily and Isak looked at him doubtfully. “I just think it would be easy to find out if he also finds you...interesting.” He moved Isak’s hands dramatically to express his point.

“Eskild,” Isak said forcefully, willing him to drop this subject because Even was walking over and he really didn’t want to embarrass himself further.

“Isak, Eskild,” Even greeted both of them with a polite smile, placing the drinks on the table in front of them as Isak pulled his hands quickly away from Eskild’s which he rolled his eyes at.

“Thanks, handsome!” Eskild chirped, giving Even a flirtatious smile. Isak mumbled a thanks too, staring down at his drink. Even’s eyes lingered on Isak who was avoiding eye contact before nodding with a slight smile at Eskild who was beaming at him.

“Let me know how you guys like it,” he said cheerfully, glancing at Isak once more before walking back to the counter.

Eskild was practically vibrating in his seat and when Even was far enough away he exclaimed, “Did you see how he looked at you? He definitely finds you interesting, Isak, please don’t pass this up.”

“Oh my God, please stop saying it like that, Eskild.” Isak took a drink of his coffee and tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach at the idea of Even liking him. The drink was perfectly sweet, with hints of caramel and chocolate and it reminded him of everything good about winter.

Eskild also took a sip of his drink and made a sound that had a few people from other tables look over at them startled. “You have to do something, Isak, do it for me. So I can drink this every day, it makes me so happy.”

Isak smiled into his cup because he couldn’t help but agree, he was the happiest he had been in quite a while. He looked at Even once more, wondering what it would be like if he had enough courage to pursue something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! Comments keep me going omg   
> also what did you think of the cafe's name?? I thought I was being cute with the R+J reference lmao

After a handful of, according to Eskild, longing glances and half an hour of hyping Isak up to go talk to Even, he was maybe 35% sure he could do it and 10% sure he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. He took off his jacket and scarf because he was starting to get warm just from the thought. 

“What should I say?” Isak asked nervously. “I don’t want him to think I’m weird.” 

“Isak, you are the cutest little cherub I’ve ever seen, it doesn’t matter what you say he’ll be blinded by your halo and those baby blue eyes.” Eskild stated completely serious. 

Isak gave an unamused look because he definitely wasn’t going up to that counter without a foolproof plan. 

Eskild sighed like Isak was truly putting him through some form of distress, “I guess you could just let him know that whatever that drink was we, more specifically you, loved it and it was almost as tasty as the maker.”

Ignoring that last bit, he thought that was a good idea. It was simple, he could compliment the coffee and start up a conversation and just feel it out. 

Isak took a deep breath and looked up at the counter for what felt like the millionth time. He would just wait until this person was done ordering and casually approach him. Even was laughing at something the customer said as he wrote down their name on a cup. Isak would love to make him laugh. 

He turned to Eskild resolutely, “I’m gonna go talk to him.” 

Eskild looked mildly surprised but he didn’t say anything, just gave him a smile and scooted back in his seat and leaned back like he was ready to watch a show as Isak stood up. 

He started walking over to the counter determinedly, feeling a little ridiculous because this wasn’t as big of a deal as he was making it.

Because he was so focused on Even, who’s back was facing him, he didn’t notice the chair leg sticking out in his path and he caught his foot on it and was propelled forward. He would have caught himself before he completely wiped out but unfortunately someone had to be walking by right at that exact moment. 

It all happened in less than three seconds. Isak slammed into them with the almost all his weight behind him. The person’s coffee was caught between them, but as the lid popped off most of the hot liquid splashed all down the front of Isak’s shirt. He gasped at the burning sensation stumbling to find his footing, only to get shoved by the other person, a string of curses directed at him.

“Sorry, sorry, I-I didn’t mean to, I didn’t,” Isak stuttered, pulling his shirt away from his chest, his eyes stinging from the pain but the man was still yelling at him.

“Stupid fucking kid, why don’t you watch where you’re going? What the hell’s wrong with you?” The man’s face was extremely red and he was wiping drops of the spilled liquid off of his suit in jerky motions that had Isak worried that he might hit him. He was still mumbling apologies when he realized Eskild was at his side, interrupting the man in the middle of another insult. 

“You need to calm down, yelling at him isn’t going to make the drink unspill. We’ll pay for dry cleaning if you want, and he’s sorry that’s all we can do.” Eskild said sounding more serious and collected than Isak’s ever heard him, but the tight hold he had on Isak’s arm told him he wasn’t comfortable with this man’s yelling either. 

The man still had an ugly look on his face. “What, is this your boyfriend?” He directed at Isak with a nasty look. “You better believe you fags are paying to have this cleaned, do you have any idea-” 

The man stopped when a hand appeared on his shoulder and he turned slightly to reveal Even standing behind him, stone-faced. 

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Even’s voice was strained like he was holding back what he really wanted to say. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Not until these two pay for this damage and-” 

Even interrupted him again, “No, we don’t tolerate this kind of behavior in here, you need to leave now or else I’ll contact the authorities.” His tone left no room for argument and the man seemed to sense that. 

With an abrasive look he shouldered past Even and left the cafe in a storm. 

Everyone in the room seemed to watch him go and when the door finally jingled back into place, the room’s multiple conversations tentatively resumed where it left off. Isak didn’t even realize how quiet it had gotten. 

Eskild was fussing about Isak’s wet clothes, asking if he was okay and pulling the collar down to try and see if he was badly burned. 

Even finally looked at him and Isak could see that he was still upset and it looked like he actually took a moment to shake away his thoughts before turning his attention to Isak. 

“Oh man, you’re soaked!” He exclaimed, hands fluttering like he was going to touch Isak before changing his mind. “I, uh, I have a spare shirt in the back if you want to borrow it? It’s really cold, you shouldn’t go out like that.” 

“Oh, no, I- thank you but-” Isak fumbled for the words, he was already mortified he just wanted to get home as soon as possible. 

“That is so kind of you, Even!” Eskild chimed in, “It’s a good thing you took off your jacket and scarf before that attention-grabbing display, Isak.” 

At his words Isak realized that quite a few people were still staring at them as they continued their conversations and he could feel himself flushing. Even seemed to realize he was uncomfortable too and he gently grabbed his arm and started to lead him back to the door behind the counter. 

“You too,” He directed at Eskild. 

Isak couldn’t help but focus on the feeling of Even’s fingers around his wrist, they felt strong and cool although that was probably just because Isak was doused in hot coffee. 

Behind the door was a small break room and Even directed him wait a second and let go of him through a duffle bag that was on the table in the corner of the room. Isak missed his touch already. He awkwardly stood there wondering where Eskild was and even tossed a shirt at him. 

Isak looked from the shirt to Even wondering if he expected him to change while he was looking at him like that. Even raised his eyebrows at him and Isak swallowed loudly, “Uh, could you turn around for a second?” 

Even faced the wall and Isak quickly switched shirts as fast as he could. The one even provided for him was light grey and long-sleeved, and it was softer than anything Isak owned himself. 

He cleared his throat to indicate that Even could turn and as he did Eskild cracked the door open a tiny bit. “You’re decent, I hope?” He caught sight of Isak and gestured to the armful of clothes he had. “I grabbed your jacket and stuff, I’ll just...wait for you out here.” He closed the door again. 

“Thank you for the shirt, I’ll wash and return it,”’ Isak said awkwardly to Even who had his arms crossed and was watching him intently. 

“No need. It suits you,” he replied, eyes still looking over Isak in a way that made him feel like his temperature was rising. 

Isak was about to say thanks again and leave while he was still standing but Even starting talking again. 

“You know what that guy said to you and your boyfriend...it really wasn’t okay. I’m sorry that happened here.” He said it so sincerely, like it really mattered to him. 

“Oh, Eskild isn’t my boyfriend,” Isak said automatically before his brain caught up with his mouth, “But no, you’re right, it wasn’t okay. Thank you not letting him say anything else.” Isak hoped his thank you sounded as heartfelt as he wanted it to and not detached like he sometimes did. It was times like these he wished he was as good with words as Eskild. 

Even smiled like Isak had just told him he’d won a million dollars. “Of course, Isak. Anytime.” 

Isak smiled back shyly, bre aking eye contact with him, “I probably shouldn’t keep him waiting, though, um thanks again for the shirt. And everything else. I really appreciate it.” 

Even nodded, and opened the door for Isak. As he caught sight of Eskild hanging around the front door on his phone, he turned to say it was nice meeting him but he didn’t realize how close Even was to him. 

“It was nice to meet you, Even,” he said, slightly lower than usual due to their proximity. He could smell whatever cologne Even used and it wasn’t that shitty teenager stuff that boys drowned themselves in. It was clean and bright, and it reminded him of sunshine on clear days and ocean breezes kissing his cheeks. 

“It was nice meeting you too, Isak,” he drew out his name into two long syllables, matching his tone, Isak could feel his breath on his face and wished he could lean forward, just a little. Then Even leaned back against the break room door and gave him a brilliant smile. “Please come again soon.” 

Isak nodded and tried to smile back but he felt a little dazed. He walked over to meet Eskild who quickly ushered him outside where they could talk freely. 

“Well…” Eskild started. 

“Please, don’t, I don’t want to hear it,” Isak was already imagining the worst. 

“I was just going to say one thing, I swear.” He pushed Isak’s jacket and scarf into his hands so he could put them on. 

Isak couldn’t help but give him a wondering look, he thought Eskild would probably talk nonstop all the way home. 

“That…” Eskild said dramatically, “was definitely interesting.”


End file.
